1. Field of the Invention
A mast mount system for mounting accessories on a mobile elevated pole or mast for field communications, surveillance, lightning protection, weather station and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to design temporary or portable mast supports for use with mobile masts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,326 shows a mast support for a multi-section mast comprising a central mast support sleeve having a plurality of connector brackets extending outwardly from the outer surface thereof and a correspondingly plurality of support legs each pivotally coupled to the upper portion of the corresponding connector bracket and slidably coupled to the mid to lower portion of the corresponding connector member to permit the support legs to be selectively moved between a stored and deployed position and to advance successive mast sections through the central mast support sleeve from beneath or below the central mast support sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,875 discloses a clamping device to fit over and clamp to a rail of a boat including head nuts for tightened without the use of special tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,037 teaches an apparatus for mounting tools capable of adjustment in both vertically and horizontally. An L-shaped support section slidingly engages a second support member having a mounting plate fixed thereto with a plurality of elongated to mount various tools to provide a secure mounting platform at remote locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,985 discloses a whip-tilt adapter including a vertical shaft for connection to an antenna mount, a bottom section of the antenna, a near-horizontal member having a port to connect to the antenna, and optionally a vertical port for an antenna connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,068 relates to a microwave radio frequency unit/antenna system includes a microwave transceiver/antenna unit and a mounting structure support element. The mounting structure support element permits the microwave transceiver/antenna unit to be adjusted in three degrees of freedom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,340 describes a satellite dish mounting system including a vertical support member and a horizontal support member extending from the vertical support member having a satellite antenna dish mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,567 depicts an antenna mounting system for the directional antennae of a point-to-multipoint wave communication system and methods of supporting such antennae for selectively directing the beam thereof. The adjustment of the antenna in two orthogonal directions is disclosed with quick connect/disconnect latch for attaching individual antenna elements to the antenna mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,327 describes a hanger assembly comprising a vertical post, at least two fixing devices securely mounted to the vertical post at different levels, and at least two hanger members securely attached to an associated fixing device for supporting at least one object. The fixing devices are slidable along a vertical direction allowing adjustment in the levels of the fixing devices relative to the vertical post.
U.S. RE39,661 shows a self supporting cantilever support apparatus for mounting a satellite dish antenna comprising a receiver tube having a foot plate mounted on one end and a square telescope tube inserted and adjustably mounted within the receiver tube. Slotted holes formed in the plate to accommodate various types of satellite dishes.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,517; U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,735; U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,024; U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,692; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,345; U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,508; U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,928; U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,425; U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,870; U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,713; U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,492; U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,937; U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,661; U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,304; U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,575; U.S. Pat. No. 7,183,996; U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,505; U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,785; U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,875; U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,699; US 2001/0015707; US 2009/0267860; U.S. D 363,936; U.S. D 473,129 and JP 59-015,306.